


The Way You Sometimes Hold Me

by UninspiredPoet



Series: Quid Pro Quo [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, political marriage au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: Jaina and Sylvanas have come a long way since the start of their marriage, but the world continues to turn around them and Jaina has been distant in dealing with the consequences of that.Sylvanas is eager to bring her back to the hard-earned haven of their life together, and she's brought a guest along in an attempt to pique Jaina's interest.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Dark Ranger Velonara/Sylvanas Windrunner, Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Series: Quid Pro Quo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764391
Comments: 33
Kudos: 243





	The Way You Sometimes Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> More self-indulgent (and friend-encouraged) PM AU shenanigans.

It had been a long day for Jaina. A long month, really. And though things in her private life - especially in regards to her marriage - had greatly improved over the months since their first real night together, she'd grown a little distant.

Perhaps so as not to cause offense. 

Perhaps so as not to show any sign of weakness that might come with ‘needing’. 

Yet, she still took comfort in her wife’s company. She still laid close to her in bed on the nights Sylvanas would lay there until she slept. 

Maybe that's what she was looking forward to tonight as she rounded the corner towards their rooms, the heels of her boots sounding her steps against the wood-paneled stone walls until she was finally opening the door to escape into relative comfort and...privacy.

Except that wasn't Sylvanas sitting in the armchair by the fire. Oh, the woman was striking in many of the same ways - dressed all in dark silk and leather with her silver hair hanging against her shoulders and the red glow of her eyes meeting the flames flickering away in the hearth.

Jaina let out a shuddering breath and lifted one of her hands - arcane already beginning to radiate from her gloved fingertips when it was interrupted by the presence of something almost as powerful, yet dark and inert all at once. 

“Jaina, she is my guest.” Sylvanas murmured as the magic that had encountered the bare skin of her hand crackled away under Jaina’s command without hurting her. “Or rather, a gift from myself to you - should you be receptive of such a thing.” 

“What…” Jaina gathered herself and cleared her throat as the stranger in the room kept her attention on the fire. She then cut her eyes in the direction of her wife rather sharply while smiling as politely as she could. “I'm afraid I don't have any idea what you mean. I wasn't expecting company.” 

“This is Velonara. She's been on the council that rules in my stead since my departure to Kul Tiras. She's one of my Rangers. She always has been, and I can assure you no one noticed her arrival. You weren't due back for another hour, or I might have been able to make this less of a shock.” 

“Okay,” Jaina said, sounding a little calmer yet no less confused. “Okay. Will you please step into the corridor with me and explain what, exactly, is going on here?”

“If that will make you feel better.” Sylvanas responded with a lift of her brow and the knowledge that Velonara would hear them anyway.

At least until the door shut behind them and a powerful spell-barrier surrounded them so quickly that the hairs on Sylvanas’s arms stood on end.

“Explain. Please.”

“You've been on edge for so long.” Sylvanas began without missing a beat. “I felt you needed a departure, and I knew I would never be able to convince you to leave this place right now with all the territorial disputes going on everywhere. Give them peace, and they still find something to threaten war over.”

“The point, Sylvanas. Get to it, please.”

Jaina’s tone was sharp. Her eyes were sharper, still.

“Very well. In Elven society, it is common for relationships to be more...open than our own is. When I offered such a thing to you in the very beginning, you were opposed-”

“I had no desire to go seeking something I didn't want from people I didn't know while my _wife_ sat alone in our rooms.”

“Be that as it may, Jaina, and while that is very noble of you - I have no such qualms when it comes to your pleasure or lack-there-of. Perhaps there is something desirable for you in Velonara. Perhaps the excitement of experiencing something new would be a thing that might help you to get your mind off of things for an evening, at least. And perhaps you would like to explore that possibility together with me.” 

Jaina’s expression softened. Even as steady and low as her wife’s voice was - she was thinking clearly enough now to notice the low, almost fearful cant of her ears. The very faint furrow between her long, delicate brows. 

Jaina sighed quietly and sagged somewhat. “I see.” She said, her tone soft as she reached for the hand that had touched her own earlier. Sylvanas lifted it to show her no damage had been done, but Jaina still held onto it for a moment - brushing her thumb against the bow callouses across her palm as her wife took a careful step closer.

“I only want...I only want to help you.” Sylvanas murmured, her ears gradually relaxing on at a time into more normal positions. “I only want you to enjoy yourself. I promise that you will.” 

“The two of you, then...were…” Jaina hated the blush that crept onto her cheeks then, and she looked away from Sylvanas quickly. “Sylvanas, if this is something that you have missed then I encourage you to use our rooms with her for the evening.” 

Sylvanas shook her head softly. “No.” She responded, trying her best not to let any sign of frustration creep into her voice. “No, this isn't about me. My needs are…” She struggled for the words. “Secondary. And much fewer than they may have been long ago. I assure you this is very much about and for _you_.”

Jaina was silent in thought for a moment before Sylvanas graced the side of her face with a surprisingly gentle touch. 

“I should have spoken with you.” Sylvanas said in as soft a tone as she could manage. “She would leave were I to ask her to without taking any offense.”

Jaina’s eyelids fluttered faintly at both the tone of her wife’s voice and the gentleness of her touch. At times, it was easy to forget that this side of her existed. Only Jaina saw it, after all. And it had been too long since she'd last sought it out.

“I think I would like to watch the two of you first.” She finally said after turning her head so that her words came out muffled against her wife’s palm. “Can I?”

“Of course.” Sylvanas reassured, feeling her own measure of relief when the spell wall surrounding them finally came down. 

It was Jaina that entered the room first to find Velonara standing near the hearth with as passive an expression as she could manage.

“My apologies.” Jaina offered as Sylvanas shut the door behind them. “Things have been quite tense lately, and I was genuinely surprised by your presence.”

“You haven't offended me, Lord Admiral. It is so nice to see that our Queen has a mate that is her equal in power and perhaps her better in self-control.” 

Sylvanas tsk’d from behind Jaina, but the little smirk on Velonara’s lips put Jaina more at ease than anything.

“You are lucky that you're a guest, Velonara.” Sylvanas chided as she made her way across the room with the dark ranger’s eyes on her all the while. “My wife would like to watch us, by the way.” 

“Would she?” Velonara asked in a tone that was almost a purr and a look in Jaina’s direction that showed she was more than a little intrigued. 

Jaina regarded Velonara more closely now. The movement on her wife’s part on the other side of the room was familiar enough that she didn't have to look to know that she was unlacing her breeches so she could step into the harness she'd gone to retrieve.

Velonara looked right back at her. And she was...well. Stunning. In many of the same dark, cold ways that Sylvanas was. Except that she was slightly taller. Slightly more wiry. Jaina wondered if she had, perhaps, been a scout of some sort once upon a time. 

But Jaina nearly averted her eyes when Velonara slowly pulled her shirt over her head and draped it on the armchair she was still standing near. 

“Do you like what you see, Lord Admiral?” Velonara asked casually as Jaina’s eyes swept over small, perfectly rounded breasts and broad shoulders marked with lines of muscle that would never change. Never lessen. 

“She does,” Sylvanas responded for Jaina in a low tone as she walked up behind Velonara and looked at her wife over the Ranger’s shoulder. She didn't break the bright blue gaze she'd been met with even as her hands stroked slowly up the front of Velonara’s body and cupped her breasts in a way that had Jaina wishing that were her right then. “I can assure you.” 

Velonara’s eyes slipped shut for a moment at the feeling of the length of a toy pressed against the cleft of her ass. She had missed her Queen, even in the company of the other Rangers. That much was clear. 

“Let's give my wife something to watch.” Sylvanas husked against Velonara’s ear as her hands moved low, now. Low enough to stroke along the front of Velonara’s thighs and leave light trails in the wake of her nails. 

There was something so sinfully arousing about seeing Sylvanas still dressed in the fine black silk of her shirt with a girthy cock harnessed to her bare hips. Something so alluring about the graceful way she moved towards the bed to sit with her shoulders back against the headboard.

Jaina was finding it difficult even to breathe, however, when Velonara found her way between Sylvanas’s legs and dipped her head as she wrapped both her hand and her mouth around said cock. 

Jaina needed to sit down.

So she did. She sat down and crossed her legs in hopes to relieve some of the throbbing between them to no avail as Sylvanas lay there with one arm behind her head and a leg bent askew while Velonara serviced her _well_. This had never even occurred to Jaina. 

But it was occurring to her now. 

Especially when Sylvanas moved her free hand to gather Velonara’s hair into her fist and urge her further down on the impressive length of toy she was already taking. 

_Especially_ when Velonara groaned hungrily in response to Sylvanas’s hips rolling subtly against her mouth and the bed.

But Jaina had never in her life felt quite the way she did when her wife’s eyes sought her own and captured them in a smoldering gaze. 

Sylvanas had never looked more the part of a Queen than she did now. That thought occurred to Jaina suddenly and unexpectedly as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. 

But the way Velonara was moaning and lifting Sylvanas’s shirt to stroke along the soft, cool skin of her taut abdomen crossed back and forth over the line between sex and worship so fluidly that there was little else Jaina could have seen Sylvanas as right now. 

Jaina regretted all the nights these past weeks she hadn't touched that skin, even if Sylvanas didn't.

Then, Sylvanas was giving Velonara’s hair enough of a tug to lift her off, and Jaina was finally free of that burning gaze. It was Velonara’s turn to receive it now, as Jaina watched her wife’s shirt get tossed out of the way to reveal the scars and hardened muscle of her past. 

But those thoughts were only fleeting as Sylvanas guided Velonara to straddle her and spoke in a language that Jaina now knew well. One that lent itself flawlessly to the moment with all its delicate, exotic lifts and falls. 

“Ride me well for my wife, Velonara. Until you come. Until you can't anymore.” 

Jaina had always loved Thalassian.

She loved it even more now. 

It certainly was a vision. Watching Sylvanas’s nails dig into the Ranger’s ass as she sank down slowly - every muscle in her back tense and on display. Jaina shuddered almost in unison with her once she was flush against Sylvanas’s lap. 

Jaina had never really seen her wife like this. She'd never gotten to watch all the subtle movements she made that made things more pleasurable for Jaina without her even realizing - but she could see them now. She could see the perfect way Sylvanas dug her heels into the bed so that she could meet Velonara’s movements with her own deep, sharp ones.

This was so much like one of Jaina’s stories...and yet so different. The power with which Velonara took her wife’s cock spoke not to submissiveness but to strength. The way she groaned as she claimed what Sylvanas had offered her and filled the room with the sound of skin meeting sharply against skin. 

Jaina had never been this warm in her life. She thought to dismiss the fire in their hearth and then changed her mind because that would require moving. And she didn't want to move right then. Not when Velonara was working her own clit and cursing under her breath as Sylvanas watched her intently.

No, Jaina wouldn't break the spell. 

Not until Sylvanas broke it for her as she glanced in her direction and tightened her grip on Velonara’s hips to slow her down. 

“Come here, Jaina.” Sylvanas breathed as one of her hands slid slowly along the line Velonara’s spine. 

Jaina stood and realized how utterly soaked she was and felt the faintest flash of embarrassment, but when she paused and looked towards Sylvanas, there was only hunger in her wife’s eyes. Only desire.

“We’ll take care of that.” Sylvanas whispered just before Velonara came with a series of high, keening sounds that shuddered on their way out against Sylvanas’s skin where she’d latched on with her fangs. 

Sylvanas couldn't help the breathy noise of pleasure that left her in response, and perhaps it was that that spurred Jaina on into sliding clumsily out of her robes and moving to sit on the bed.

Velonara was lifting herself off of Sylvanas now and moving to lay on her back beside her as though they were dancing some silent dance. 

Sylvanas took that time to reach for Jaina and stroke along the burning skin of her face with the coolness of her hands.

She glanced down to see Jaina’s inner thighs were glistening and reached just in time to gather some of the wetness there before it could make its way down to the velvet of their bedcovers. 

“Jaina…” Sylvanas breathed as she cupped the fullness of her wife’s breasts in her hands and felt the heft of them before toying against her nipples with the nails of her thumbs. “Make a mess of her face while I fuck her.” 

Perhaps what surprised Jaina most then was how much Sylvanas seemed to want _her_. It was easy enough to tell by the way her hands kept wandering and lingering and the way her fangs teased against her neck and occasionally hooked against the skin. 

It only made Jaina want this more. To please her wife, she thought. To make up for the past month, she told herself - as she fumbled in an attempt to move to straddle Velonara’s face without being able to see it.

But there were quickly two cool sets of hands putting her right. Guiding her gently. Coaxingly. 

“Wait.” Sylvanas breathed as she glanced down to where Velonara’s lips had already parted hungrily so close to Jaina’s dripping center. 

Jaina waited. Even as her thighs trembled and her hands gripped Sylvanas’s arms as her wife moved to kneel between Velonara’s legs. 

But Sylvanas took one of those hands and guided it down until Jaina realized what Sylvanas wanted.

She wanted Jaina to be the one to guide the length of the toy into Velonara. 

The thought of it nearly had her knees giving out...but the sight of it and the feel of the slickness of its girth passing through her trembling fingertips once she lined it up properly?

Still, nothing compared to the groan from Velonara that came out against her when Sylvanas sank in entirely with more suddenness than expected. 

“Let me taste her,” Velonara whispered breathlessly from between Jaina’s thighs as her own legs wrapped around Sylvanas’s waist. “Please.”

Sylvanas looked up at Jaina, who was once again holding onto her for balance. 

“Sit down, Jaina.” Sylvanas murmured. “She doesn't need to breathe.” 

Jaina obliged immediately and was rewarded with a cool, slick tongue making its presence known against her clit rather deftly.

That was a lot in and of itself, but she was also still face to face with Sylvanas - whose hips had come to a stop much to Velonara’s dismay if her slight squirming was anything to go by. 

But Sylvanad was leaning in and pressing her lips softly against Jaina’s. Murmuring against them between kisses.

“Isn't her mouth divine?”

A whimper. And then a whisper. “Yes.”

“How hard should I fuck her, Jaina?”

Jaina didn't answer right away. She was too busy panting against Sylvanas's mouth as Velonara sucked hard against her clit.

“Like this?” Sylvanas asked as she gave a slow, serpentine roll of her hips. 

Velonara let out a muffled whine and tried to move against Sylvanas, who only reached to hold her hips still. 

“Fuck her harder.” Jaina said suddenly, unsure where those words had even come from. All she knew was the woman between her thighs had every inch of her quivering and she deserved to get what she wanted. And slow didn't seem to be what she wanted.

Sylvanas’s lips curled faintly and she rested one hand on Velonara’s hips and the other on Jaina’s thigh as she leaned over for leverage and began doing just that. 

Jaina was enthralled. The sheer strength with which Sylvanas’s body moved had Velonara’s arms wrapping around Jaina’s thighs just so she could stay still through it all. 

It wasn't particularly rough, really. Just...to Jaina it seemed like it.

And even as her own breaths began coming in stilted gasps, she thought she might like to be fucked like this, too. So hard that even their sturdy, hand-hewn bed began to balk in response. 

It was Velonara’s constant moaning that was driving Jaina towards the edge most quickly.

It was the knowledge that her wife was causing each and every one of those moans.

Her wife who had leaned over further so that Jaina could in turn lean against her when her thighs began to burn.

Her wife, whose muscles were flexing and working beneath Jaina’s hands when Jaina wrapped them around her back.

“S...S...I’m..,”

“Are you going to come?” Sylvanas asked against Jaina’s shoulder in between short, sharp puffs of breath. “Come hard, Jaina. Come for me. Please.”

It was the ‘please’ that did it for both her and for Velonara, apparently,

For Velonara - it was the erotic intimacy of the moment.

For Jaina, it was everything, really. Because it all became a blur in her mind as her hips bucked hard and Velonara’s grip around her thighs tightened. 

But even as Sylvanas caught her before she could fall forward, she realized Velonara wasn't done. She realized they were both far too strong for her to be anywhere but where they wanted her unless she said otherwise.

So Jaina didn't say a word.

She just jerked and choked against sounds she thought must have been terrible on Elven ears as her wife moved further up Velonara's body to get to her when the sharp sting over over-stimulation began to fade.

“Stay.” Sylvanas gasped against Jaina’s ear. “Ride it out.” Sylvanas’s hands were attempting to stroke the rigidity from Jaina’s body. And eventually, it began to melt away. Into weak rocking of Jaina’s hips and hoarse breathing.

Jaina’s next orgasm came with a silent part of her lips and a failure of her knees and her legs to work any longer.

But Sylvanas was there - slowly moving back on the bed until she could fall onto her back and pull Jaina with her.

As hard as Sylvanas was, she was still exactly the place to land that Jaina needed right then.

She had never been so utterly drowned in pleasure.

Enough so that she didn't even notice Velonara wiping her face or the Ranger’s hands unfastening the harness from her wife’s hips...to buckle it onto herself, instead.

In fact, she wasn't too aware of anything until Sylvanas went worryingly still beneath her. 

Until she heard Sylvanas whimper for the first time. 

Jaina’s eyes shot open, and she found Sylvanas lying stock-still beneath her with her eyes heavily lidded and a furrow between her brows.

She could feel Velonara behind her now.

She understood.

She also understood that the thought of one of her wife’s rangers hurting their Queen was ludicrous so...Sylvanas wanted this.

Yet another thing that hadn't occurred to Jaina in all the time since their marriage. 

“Jaina…” Sylvanas whispered the name like a prayer when Velonara first rocked her hips. But she couldn't see the other elf like this. She could only see her wife. 

Jaina had never seen her like this, obviously. Not even close. She'd never seen the look of wanton need on her face the way she did now, mingled with the discomfort of her body’s sluggish acceptance of being filled in such a way after so long. 

It was her first instinct to reach behind herself in order to still Velonara’s hips, but Sylvanas’s hands were caressing her sides and her eyes were rolling in a way that told Jaina that was the last thing her wife wanted.

Velonara clearly knew it, too. And she gave Sylvanas very little time to adjust before she was returning everything Sylvanas had given her and more until Sylvanas was scrambling for something to hold onto that wasn't the fragile skin of Jaina’s back. 

“She is fine, Lady Proudmoore.” Velonara’s voice was low and careful near Jaina’s shoulder. “You have my word.” 

Jaina knew that. This was just...an adjustment. A very, very...adjust-ey adjustment.

“Sylvanas…” Jaina breathed her wife's name as she reached for both her hands and twined their fingers together to make them go still against the bed. 

“Please, Jaina…” Sylvanas’s voice broke into yet another whimper. “Please just touch me.”

Jaina released her hands immediately and rested her weight against her instead. She honestly didn't know what to do, so she just slid one of her arms beneath Sylvanas's back to cradle her head as her free hand stroked her hair away from her face. She did her best to kiss along her wife’s jawline, too. It was just difficult amidst the occasional tossing of her head. 

Eventually, Sylvanas's hands found Jaina’s back again when Velonara’s hips were moving so fervently she no longer felt she had any choice. Her subsequent grip on Jaina left Jaina helpless to do little else aside from lay against her and hold her.

So she did. And she listened intently to the echoing, throaty moans and breaths and she committed those sounds to memory like she was the feeling of having Sylvanas trembling and whimpering beneath her. Even if she wasn't the one with the harness on.

It was still Jaina’s name that Sylvanas was chanting under her breath. It was still Jaina that pulled Sylvanas’s head into her shoulder when she choked on the sob that accompanied an orgasm that had been far too long in coming. 

Velonara slipped away while Jaina and Sylvanas were still wrapped in each other.

Jaina was only half-aware that she seemed to be cleaning up.

She was more focused on the fact that her wife was still clinging to her in a way that she never had before.

She was more focused on the fact that she had never felt truly protective of her until now, perhaps because Sylvanas had never truly seemed vulnerable before.

But here she was. Pressing her face into the crook of Jaina’s neck as she still shuddered every now and then in the aftermath. 

Jaina couldn't imagine moving away. She couldn't imagine not kissing across her wife’s furrowed brow and over her tightly shut eyes. 

She only glanced across the room for a moment a while later to catch a fully clothed Velonara slipping through the window. 

She felt like she should say something. Do something.

But she just lay there as Sylvanas’s eyes slowly opened to meet her own. 

“Are...are you all right?” Jaina asked as she brushed the pad of her thumb across the soft fullness of Sylvanas’s lower lip.

“Very much so.” Sylvanas breathed lazily. “And you? Are you feeling better?” 

“I-” Jaina cut herself off as she traced lines across the refined features of her wife’s face. The sharpness of the bridge of her nose. Her high, proud cheekbones. 

She was beautiful. 

Her wife was absolutely breathtaking. 

“Yes. I am.” 

“Lay with me for a while longer.” Sylvanas murmured in more of a statement than a question, already reaching for a blanket to wrap around them.

“I would very much like to lay with you for the rest of the night.” Jaina countered as she slowly shifted so that only half of her was draped along Sylvanas’s body. 

Sylvanas regarded her passively. Observed the redness in her face and the slightly undone appearance of her hair. 

“You can lay with me every night if you wish.” 

Jaina realized that it might have been her all along that had set this pace. Her own preconceived notions and interpretations of Sylvanas’s demeanor. 

And she realized she very much wanted to lay with her every night. 

“You were different tonight.” Jaina observed as she fought against sleep. As she fought to stay in the newness of this moment. 

“I was the same person that I always am.” Sylvanas corrected her wife gently. “It was your presence that brought out more of what’s inside of that person.” 

A look of confusion crossed Jaina’s features as she toyed gently with Sylvanas’s chin and then pushed at her lip to reveal one of her fangs. It made Sylvanas smile. 

“I wasn’t the one who…”

“No,” Sylvanas responded simply. “No, you weren’t. But you make me feel...safe, I suppose. Safe to want things, again.” 

“You can have those things with me, too.” Jaina offered. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize I...I suppose I have just spent so long making assumptions about you despite our marriage. Despite how far we’ve come.” 

“We just came a little further tonight, Jaina,” Sylvanas responded as she brushed her fingertips through the gold strands of hair hanging free from her braid. “It all takes time, as is the way of things.” 

Sylvanas’s eyes trailed down to where Jaina’s hand moved to rest against her hip beneath the silk of their sheets. 

“I’ve never felt as much for you as I felt tonight.” Jaina admitted, swallowing nervously and looking down only to have her chin caught by Sylvanas’s hand and lifted so that she looked back into her eyes. 

“I’m your wife.” Sylvanas’s voice was soft, but her tone was adamant. “And you are allowed to feel for me. For anything. Even if you’ve not given yourself that luxury for a long, long time. Believe me, I know that state of being intimately. In these rooms, at least, you can feel.” 

“Can you?” Jaina asked as Sylvanas’s hand splayed out against her cheek and slowly stroked towards the back of her neck. 

“I’ve no choice in the matter,” Sylvanas responded with a barely audible laugh. “I’ve found it impossible to not feel when I’m with you. I gave that up long ago.” 

“I didn’t know.”

“I didn’t tell you, Jaina.” 

They were both quiet for a while then. But it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. It was Jaina that finally broke it. 

“Would you like it if I held you the way you sometimes hold me?” 

Sylvanas blinked. A subtle, half-hearted attempt at giving herself time to think. 

“I think I would. Yes.” 

“You should turn over, then.” Jaina suggested as she shifted off of her wife to allow her to move. 

It wasn’t the most natural thing...until it suddenly was. 

Until Sylvanas’s back was pressed against her chest and Jaina could smell the subtly floral oil that Sylvanas worked into her hair after her baths. 

Until Sylvanas felt strangely, wonderfully small in her arms and Jaina couldn’t seem to hold her tightly enough. 

For either of them. 

So to make up for it, she pressed increasingly tired kisses against her nape and her shoulders until she realized Sylvanas was no longer moving. No longer taking the breaths she usually took - perhaps for Jaina’s benefit. 

Because she was sleeping. 

In Jaina’s arms. 

And Gods, Jaina never wanted to let go.


End file.
